


Erotyczne fantazje 129

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 129

Srebrnooka dziewczyna poczuła jak ręka dziedziczki powoli wsuwa się między jej nogi, dotykając jej wrażliwej kobiecość. Jej sutki stwardniały, a między nogami zrobiła się mokra od pieszczot swojej kochanki.

Westchnięcia rozkoszy wydobywały się z jej ust, gdy delikatne pieszczoty Weiss pobudzały jej rozgrzane ciało. Chciała tylko więcej i więcej.

Palce białowłosej łowczyni weszły w nią i zaczęły intensywnie się poruszać, doprowadzając Ruby do szaleństwa. Wiła się na łóżku, czując jak intensywny orgazm wypełnia jej całe ciało.


End file.
